


I don't do well with Alternate Realities

by ZahlzStar



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3035483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZahlzStar/pseuds/ZahlzStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla expects a grand celebration upon her return from her latest endeavour in 'Heroic Vampire Crap', what she is greeted with is not what she expected to find at all. </p>
<p>Her clothes are gone, someone put actual soy milk in her soy milk container, her ex is back, and her cupcake is nowhere to be found. Carmilla is in for one hell of a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soy Milk?

Waking up face down in the dirt after defeating a light demon old enough to call itself a God is not at all a walk in the park, let me tell you. The simple task of rolling over and sitting up is unfortunately not as easy as it sounds either and after doing so I stand up and roll my shoulders in an attempt to pinpoint which parts of my body aren't burdened with a deep ache. I'm sure you can guess that the answer is not many; to be completely honest even my fangs are hurting at this point.

Those lackwits that I've been burdened with, or as Laura would call them, my friends, had better have one hell of a celebration for me when I get back or I will be significantly more displeased with them than usual. Speaking of, I really should find my cupcake and make sure she is alright, God knows that Big Red would be on me in an instant if Laura had gotten hurt while I was off saving everyone.

"Well that was a kick," I mutter to myself when I emerge from beneath the Lustig to find that the sun is just beginning to set, at least I won't have that dreadful light source causing unnecessary exhaustion.

It doesn't take me that long to reach my room and I'm thankful because if I had to go much further I would have had to borrow some blood bags, either that or I'd have to pluck one of those idiot Zetas from their heroic mission of 'keeping the hotties of Silas safe' to have a little snack.

What can I say? Heroic vampire crap is exhausting, and it causes one to work up quite the appetite.

The familiar creak of the door greets me as I walk into my room and I'm about to collapse on my bed when I notice that there is a significant difference in the decor of my half of the room. Seriously, I leapt of a cliff to stab a giant light demon for her and Laura has replaced with a new roommate already?

I'm gonna have to give my little sugar addict of a roommate a through talking to about this one when I find her, perhaps that should be more of an  _if_  I can find her since she isn't in the bathroom either. What I do find in the bathroom however is a rather frightening reflection, I know I was just in an epic battle and all but I look like hell. After a second glance though, my pants aren't actually that bad and all I really need to change is my shirt so I don't give any little freshman on campus a heart attack and a desire to call emergency services.

More out of habit than anything I go to the closet and begin searching for something to wear, oddly enough the clothes inside are rather similar to what it was when I first moved into Room 307 and began to torture the tiny, stressed occupant with my obvious charm and allure. Finally I settle for the red, silk plaid that I've worn quite favourably in my recent endeavours. Satisfied with my appearance I tug open the tiny fridge and bring my blood container to my lips to take a gulp, my enjoyment in this lasting all of two seconds before I'm lurching for the sink and spitting out the mouthful of whatever godforsaken liquid I just tried to consume. After a few seconds of sticking my tongue out in disgust in an attempt to rid myself of that disgusting taste I bring the container to my nose somewhat hesitantly and give it a quick sniff.

"Who in the frilly hell put actual soy milk in my soy milk container?" I exclaim in exasperating and return the infernal liquid to the fridge before heading to the door, resigned to the fact that I'm going to have to find blood somewhere else. The image of Zetas flash through my mind for a moment but the idea doesn't have time to set because at the end of the hall I spot a mane of red curls followed closely by a bio major that smells distinctly of burning.

"Ginger Twins, I never thought I'd actually be happy to see the two of you," I'm damn near ready to hug the somewhat tolerable members of the Ginger Squad until I notice the look of confusion on their faces.

"Um excuse me Miss, did you just come out of Room 307?" Perry asks in her overly polite, 'official' tone.

"Really, that's the first question you are going to ask? No 'Carmilla, thank God you are okay, or Carmilla, thank you so much for sacrificing yourself to save us all'?" I ask in an incredulous tone.

"Uh 'fraid not, and I think what Perr was trying to ask is, why where you in Laura and Betty's room without either of them actually being in there as well?" LaF says and my confusion deepens.

"What do you mean Laura and  _Betty's_ room, Ginger 1?"

"As official Floor Don I try to keep track of everyone in residence here but I don't recall seeing you before, may I ask which room is yours?" Perry just pulled the 'Official Floor Don' card and I'm beginning to realise that there is something very wrong going on here.

"Sorry to break it to you, Momma Bear, but I've been living with  _my_  roommate Laura for a few months now," I enunciate my words in hopes that they understand because clearly one of LaF's experiments have done something to their brains.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Laura has been rooming with Betty since she started at Silas. Maybe we should take a trip to the nurse's office, I think you might be a little bit confused," Perry suggest in a gentle tone as if she is talking to a toddler but I quickly side step around the both of them.

"Sorry Ginger Two, I don't have time for this. I need to find Laura and figure out what in Hell or Hogwarts is going on," I replies before hurrying off and completely disregarding Perry's attempts to call me back.

I make it outside without interruption and I begin scanning the students wandering around in search of a 5'2, entirely too energetic journalism major, but all I find is the overgrown puppy.

"Hey Fido," I call out and Kirsch turns around and settles his gaze on me.

"Hey there sexy lady, what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Laura?" I ask, ignoring the open gawking from some of the Zetas standing with Kirsch.

"Hollis? Yeah, I saw the little, nerd hottie over towards the Psycho Society house a little while ago," Kirsch replies with a wave of his hand in the general direction of where the Amazon and her followers reside. Before I give myself time to wonder what she is doing there before I head of in search of Laura.

Thankfully I soon spot her as I round a corner, but my relief is short lived as I am met by a truly horrifying sight. Laura, my Laura, is leaning up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to the lips of none other than Xena Lawrence herself. At the risk of mutilating someone I quickly retreat behind a tree and try to piece together every messed up thing that has happened today.

"Geez, it didn't take the little one long to move on from you huh Mircalla? I bet that's gotta hurt like a bitch,"

A growl rumbles up from my chest and I'm about ready to flash some fangs at my unwanted company when I register to all too familiar voice and a chill runs down my spine. I damn near fall over when I look at the girl that is standing next to me, and most definitely shouldn't be.

"Ell,"


	2. Polite Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla meets her new neighbour, and Ell is a bundle of snark and sadness.

"Nice to see you too, you are looking as pale and lifeless as ever," Ell says with a sweet smile and this time I do flash my fangs. If I wasn't paying attention I would have missed the almost imperceptible look of fear and disgust that she wore the last time I saw her. Which also happened to be right before I got thrown in that damn coffin, fun times those were.

"Now now, that's no way to treat one of the few people in this dreadful place that can actually help you," Ell reprimands. I have no doubt that my scepticism is written all over my face but with a little effort I retract my fangs and stand to my full height.

"How are you even here? The last time I saw you was a significantly long time ago, and I can't say you've aged too well," I raise an eyebrow and give Ell a smirk which surprisingly she returns.

"It would appear that the same occurrence that brought you here to this delightfully muddled world also reversed my untimely demise," Ell wrinkles her nose slightly, clearly finding this situation unsatisfactory.

"Now, if you desire my help we should return to your quarters, away from curious ears," Ell turns on her heel, fully prepared to be on her way.

"Small problem, sweetheart. My room apparently isn't my room anymore," I point out and Ell stops for a moment but doesn't turn around.

"I'm not talking about the room you shared with the little sugar cube, I'm talking about the room you occupy in this world," Ell responds in a matter of fact tone and starts off again.

"I have another room?" I ask incredulously but Ell doesn't slow her pace or make any indicating of stopping once more so I quicken my pace until I am walking alongside her.

"Well of course you do, contrary to what you may believe; you do in fact have a life outside of Laura Hollis and her fiery-haired disciples,"

I make a face but file 'fiery-haired disciples' away for future use, and huff at the obvious insult Ell just threw at me.

"How do you even know how that?"

"I think you'll find that one has an awfully long time to examine the inner workings of social groups, when such a person comes to terms with the fact that they are a ghost. A ghost, that as it would happen, has been indefinitely and unfairly tied to a centuries old ritual sacrifice involving an ancient evil light monster," Ell's feature twist into a humourless smile for a moment but her tone remains somewhat snarky.

And people reprimand me for being broody over my undead stature. I roll my eyes at my internal train of thought before continuing on with our trek that is looking more and more like the path I would take to get to my room with Laura.

* * *

 

"Seriously, I live in the room next to Cupcake? That's just a plain slap in the face from the goddamn universe," I yell in exasperation and gesture towards her room.

Ell simply laughs at me and after a serious twinge of annoyance runs through me I grit my teeth and fix a glare at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that it gets worse," Ell responds lightly, a smile firmly affixed to her face.

"What do you mean it gets worse?" I ask and my glare is quickly working its way to murderous.

"I'm sure you already know that these walls are rather thin, and let's just say that your precious little Laura can get rather vocal when that girlfriend of hers pays a visit," Ell is taking way too much pleasure in my obvious discomfort because she once again begins to laugh. Funnily enough, a century or two ago I would have done anything to hear that laugh. Now it just fuels the ever increasing rage I'm feeling, until I hear another laugh that is so painfully familiar.

"Ell, open the door," My tone is quiet but urgent and Ell almost looks like she is going to oblige, at least until I here Laura speak from behind me.

"Oh hey, you're Carmilla right? I mean I've never really seen you around the dorms but you must be Carmila if you're my neighbour right? I mean, not that I'm stalking you or anything, it's just that Perry told me a Carmilla lived next door. I mean not that I was asking about you or anything, I was just curious, I mean, not curious curious, just curious," Laura rambles on and it's like a slap in the face when I catch sight of her tiny hand held in the grasp of the Summer Society's fearless leader.

"Laura, I think you are overwhelming the poor girl," The redheaded giant manages to cease Laura's babbling and the girl in question turns red.

"Right, sorry. I'm Laura, by the way," Laura introduces herself as though we are strangers and it's just causing my insides to twist painfully as each second passes and I realize that this isn't my Laura at all.

"This is Danny," Laura continues I give them n=both a smile that likely resembles more of a grimace.

"Carmila, but apparently you already knew that," I force out and I'm surprised that Ell has remained silent thus far.

"Yeah, well anyway, it was nice meeting you. I'll let you and your girlfriend be on your way," Laura says and smiles awkwardly at Ell.

"She's not my girlfriend," I respond in a definitive tone but Ell interrupts me and steps forward.

"How rude of Carmilla to forget to introduce me, I'm Ell. It's a pleasure to meet you," Ell introduces herself and I smile and step close enough to jab her in the side without it being witnessed by the, dare I say it, couple in front of me.

"Anyway, it's been a pleasure," I say in a cheery tone and loop my arm around Ell's waist and drag her through the open door to my room. As soon as I swing the door shut, the smile drops and I push Ell away from me, probably harder than necessary.

"Now now Mircalla, must you always be so forceful? As endearing as it is, our situation renders this hardly the time or place," Ell teases me from her position now across the room.

"My name is Carmilla now," I grit out and she smiles at me.

"Yes, it would appear so. Little Miss Hollis next door certainly believes it is. I will admit though that the little rambly approach is definitely working for her, I can see why you are so smitten with the girl," Ell comments as she examines her nails with interest.

"You know, I'm starting to miss the quiet, little Ell that thought kissing beneath the cover of moonlight was scandalous. Whatever happened to her?" I ask with mock curiosity but Ell doesn't look up from her nails when she responds in a rather disinterested tone.

"She was tormented by the creature you once called Mother and forced to watch the love of her life being buried in a coffin of blood all before being ritually sacrificed,"

"Please, you never loved me," I scoff bitterly.

"Oh but I did, unfortunately I just didn't love you enough to love both the girl and the monster," Ell looks up at me and I see that she at least appears sincere.

My jaw clenches but I remain silent and I search through the fridge to see if I left any blood for myself. Apparently I did and as I take a swig I deliberately look at Ell but I see her interest is no longer on me. After returning my blood to the fridge I drop down on my bed and look around to see that this room irrefutably does belong to be. The books are piled in stacks and my candle lay in their spot but remain unlit for the moment, despite the similarities, a twinge of anguish shoots through me because this room holds no trace of Laura. No empty grape soda cans, no cookies, no half full Tardis mug of cocoa, no obnoxiously yellow pillow, no tiny, adorable, little Laura.

"Look, the sooner we figure out what the hell is going on, the sooner we can get put of this godforsaken reality. You said you could help me, what do we do?"

Ell releases a sigh before turning to face me, "First of all we need to consult to one being that might actually know what is going on in this campus,"

"And who might that be?" I ask and Ell smiles slightly.

"We need to go and talk to JP,"

"Huh, I guess that means it's time to go pay LaFontaine a visit,"


	3. New Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Ell talk to JP and come up with a plan.

“Oh lovely, another outing,” Ell claps her hands in excitement and heads out towards the door with a spring in her step. It’s hard to believe just how different it feels to see Ell like this, a few centuries again and I would have been wrapped around her finger with a single flick of her blonde tresses. Now all I can think about is how drastically different my life is.   
“Let’s head over to their room then, I imagine the general floorplan of this world remains the same?”   
“It would seem so,” Ell responds and continues to walk down the hall in the direction of Lafontaine’s room.   
“Well, at least that makes things slightly easier,” 

Upon reaching the door we were searching for Ell stops and looks at me expectantly. With only a deep sigh of annoyance I reach out and knock on the door, greeted a few moments later by a mess of red hair and an inquisitive look.   
“Oh, hey, Carmilla, yeah? What’s up?”   
“I need to talk to JP,” 

Lafontaine straightens up with a confused and somewhat suspicious look on their face, “How do you know about JP?”   
Before I can think up a believable answer for that question a familiar, robotic voice sounds from inside the room, “It’s quite alright, Lafontaine. I’ve been expecting a visit from Miss Karnstein, though hoping would be a more accurate word,”   
Lafontaine simply shrugs their shoulders and opens the door wide enough for the two of us to enter the room.   
“Alright, Number 5, what the hell is going on around here?”  
“It would seem, Miss Karnstein, that your actions in the Lustig pit and your attempt to kill Lophiiformes has sucked you into a parallel world, an alternate reality of sorts,” JP explains and this time I can see that his voice in coming from a speaker set up beside Lafontaine’s computer.   
“Wait, what now? Alternate universes? Jeep, how do you even know Carmilla?” Laf interrupts but the unintentional growl that I release silences them again.   
“So why is it that you, Ell and I are the only ones that seem to be aware of this?” I ask and Laf remains silent, though they appear to be processing the new information.   
“I believe that has to do with you being the one that caused this, Ell was close enough to the veil between the living and the dead during the time of the sacrifice that she was pulled in with you, and I am still have my memories because I am apart of Silas and the library. As I was saying, it seems that we may not necessarily be in an alternate universe, rather in an alternate time frame. I’ve been observing the happenings on campus since this morning and I have reason to believe that we may have been transported back to the beginning. Well, the beginning of your interactions with Laura at least,”  
“So that’s why the Ginger twins thought I was in Laura and Betty’s room, she hasn’t been taken yet, and Mother hasn’t sent me in to replace her as Laura’s roommate,”   
“Okay seriously, someone needs to explain what is happening because you are talking about an actual person being taken by someone,” Lafontaine starts again but the look on their face tells me that it would be easier to just explain everything.   
“Fine, but let me just figure out the rest of this mess before I have to explain the last few months to you,” I reply a little sharply but Lafontaine nods regardless.   
“Okay, so if we really have gone back in time everything should happen exactly how it did last time shouldn’t it?” I ask and wait for JP’s response.  
“Yes, I believe so,”  
“If that’s true, why is Laura dating an Amazonian pain in my ass? They shouldn’t have even met until after I moved in,” 

“That might be my fault actually,” Lafontaine pipes up again in an almost sheepish tone.  
“What do you mean, your fault?” I ask with a renewed anger.  
“I knew Laura was pining over Danny for awhile so I told her that she needed to girl the hell up and ask her out already,” Lafontaine explains, their voice growing quieter and more concerned as my glare grew more and more intense.   
“Alright, fine. So is there anything else that has changed that I need to worry about?” My question comes out through gritted teeth and I’m suddenly missing the days when I could break people’s fingers with a smile on my face.  
“Nothing else seems to have changed to drastically,” JP speaks again after a moment.   
“So if everything is still the same, shouldn’t that mean that I can just redo everything until the day of the sacrifice?”   
“Yes, in fact that might actually be way we solve this. If we can repeat everything and find a way to stop the sacrifice without repeating the cycle that has been created we may just be able to right things,”   
“And if we don’t find another way?” I press, already fearing the answer.  
“Then history will repeat itself and we will be trapped in an endless repetition of time, repeating the same few months over and over again,”   
“I guess I’d better not fuck up again then,” I confirm and run a hand through my hair, going over the events of the last few months in my head. Before I get past the Starvation Diet my phone begins to ring from in my pocket. The specific ringtone lets me know that Mother is on the other end. 

“Carmilla, darling, I have a job for you,” Mother’s voice sends a wave of revulsion through me as I remember everything she has done.  
“Of course, Mother, what do you need me to do?” I already know where this phone call is heading but I work on making my voice its usual apathetic state.   
“Laura Hollis, a pesky little gnat is Room 307 has been poking around in the dissapearance of one of the targets. I need you to go in and keep an eye on her, I would send William but he has his hands full with his own targets. This one will be rather convenient actually, you can work from inside rather than having to befriend the girl,” Mother’s voice is proud as she speaks of her golden boy and I roll my eyes.  
“I’ll get right onto it, Mother,” I respond with an obedient tone that she is all too familiar with.  
“Of course you will,” Mother replies before ending the call. I tuck my phone away and turn back towards the others in the room.  
“You are going to have to give Brainiac over here a recap, Gizmo,” I say before signally Ell with a jerk of my head to follow.   
“Where are you going?” Lafontaine asks after realising that I am in fact leaving.  
“I have a tiny, new roommate to charm,”


End file.
